


Part 0: "Guardian"

by selenamasters95



Series: Supernatural meets Star Wars [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenamasters95/pseuds/selenamasters95
Summary: This is the prequel to "Thank you".





	

The sound of the waves crashing into the rocks below drowned out the sound of angry sobs that poured from a young man who stood on the top of the cliff. He ignored the black jeep that was parked behind him where two people sat wearing matching expressions of worry. They watched the young man’s tall frame curl in on itself until he seemed doubled over, his chestnut colored hair damp from the spraying mist. 

“Sam...” the young woman sighed. As hunters she knew they were supposed to seem hard hearted. She knew she had a harder heart than the two men with her who wore their hearts on their sleeves. She glanced over that the young man beside her. Several scars seem to stand out against his dark skin, all of them from the recent hunt that turned out to be more complicated than they expected. 

“Rey...” the young man spoke up. Rey looked over at him, struggling to keep her own eyes dry as the memories of the hunt seem to play themselves out in the air around them. It was difficult as the young man looked at her with fear in his eyes. It was the first time in years that she had seen that look so it honestly threw her. 

“Finn?” She asked, wondering why he stopped. Finn glanced over at Sam and Rey automatically understood him. They had always been able to understand each other with a look and she knew he was scared about how far back this latest mess would send Sam. She also turned to look at him. They both watched him turn slowly to face them, this long legs eating the ground as he walked back to the jeep. 

“The swelling around your eye is going down.” Rey mentioned as Sam got in the back seat. 

“If I had been stronger...” Sam started as if he didn’t hear her. 

“Don’t go there Sam.” Finn ordered, shocking everyone in the car. Sam’s mouth shut with an audible click while Rey glanced at him in surprise. Finn was never that stern with them. She started the jeep and turned it away from the seaside town they had been hunting in before everything had gone down hill. Sam sighed quietly as he stared at the passing scenery. He glanced over at Rey and Finn, his two best friends from having grown up together in the harsh life of the orphanage. 

“When are we going to meet up with them?” Finn asked Rey, loud enough to break Sam out of his thoughts of the past. He watched Rey turn to smile at Finn. 

“Soon because I know how eager you are to see a certain hunter with brown hair and brown eyes.” She teased Finn. Sam couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him at Finn’s blush. 

“Poe is just a friend.” Finn huffed. Rey’s smile grew. 

“Yeah..that's why you’re wearing his jacket.” She teased. Finn’s blushed deepened and Sam started to laugh. Finn turned to look at him then at Rey. 

“What about Sam and his blonde haired green eyed guardian angel.” Finn asked, using the nickname they had adopted for Dean, though Dean didn’t know it yet.

“I’m just waiting for Sam to tell him. He’s already admitted his feelings to you. You just need to kiss him.” she trailed off, dismissing Finn’s attempt to turn the attention away from himself with a wave of her hand. Finn crossed his arms and stared out the window. 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Finn stated. 

“Yet. He’s not your boyfriend yet.” Rey countered. She glanced in the rearview mirror at Sam, noticing his eyes seemed brighter at the thought of seeing Dean. “Are you going to tell him?” She asked, her voice quieter. Sam shrugged. 

“Sam...” Finn started knowing that he and Rey would have to work to convince him. Before he could continue, Sam’s phone started to ring. Sam glanced at the caller id as he answered. 

“Hey Dean..” he greeted, steadfastly ignoring the eyes he could feel burning holes in his head as he stared out the window. “Yeah...we’ll be there by tonight. Rey’s at the wheel, speed demon that she is.” Sam nodded a little to what was being said over the phone, an involuntary smile crossing his face. “We’ll see you guys soon. Tell Poe and Cas we said hi.” He finished and looked at the screen after Dean hung up. 

“You two are pathetic, I swear.” Rey broke in. Sam glared at her and ran a hand through his hair. She continued as they sped down a highway.

“He’s not gay.” Sam snapped. 

“He is for you.” Rey smiled. Sam rolled his eyes. “He’s your guardian angel.” She continued with a teasing tone to try and lighten the mood. Finn smiled at them both and settled back in his seat with his eyes closed. As they drove towards the little town where they would be meeting Dean, Poe and Cas, Sam thoughts about the day Rey gave Dean that nickname. 

************************************

It had been a couple of months before, the night of Sam’s 21st birthday. By then Sam, Rey and Finn had known Dean, Poe and Dean’s adopted brother Cas for almost a year. Sam had been attracted to Dean from the get go but held back on Dean being straight and Sam being in a relationship that was entering its 3rd year by then, though he’d been trying to work up the guts to end things. Dean took them out for a night of drinking and just playing pool and Sam was enjoying himself so much that he even found himself flirting with Dean a little. He excused himself to get some air and put some distance between the two of them until he had his head on straight. He walked out of the front door of the bar and straight into his boyfriend, Brady, who had followed him. Brady had grabbed his right wrist painfully and yanked him away from the bar entrance. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing.” Brady demanded.

“Brady...” Sam started, trying to work up the courage to do what he should’ve done two years ago. Before he his fear kicked in, Sam swung his fist and punch Brady in the face. The shock of that had both of them stumbling away from each other, Brady’s grip his wrist disappearing. Brady stared at Sam like he had grown two heads as Sam rubbed his wrist and took a deep breath. “Brady...we’re done. We’re over...I won’t let you hurt me anymore.” Sam stated, grateful his voice didn’t shake. He glanced at Brady and watched his face turned an interesting shade of red before he rushed towards him at the precise moment that Dean came out looking for Sam. 

“Sam?!” Dean rushed forward blocking Brady’s path to him. Brady glared at Dean then looked at Sam. Dean stepped into his line of sight before he could say anything in an effort to protect Sam, though he wasn’t sure who he was protecting him from. Sam swallowed hard at the sight since he never wanted them to meet. He didn’t even tell Dean about Brady to begin with. 

“This isn’t over Samuel.” Brady growled, his eyes on Dean as if sensing he was the bigger threat right then. Sam felt as if a leaded stone had just dropped into his stomach as the threat in his words was clearly heard. Both Sam and Dean kept their eyes on Brady as the rest of their party came out of the bar. 

“Sam?” Rey asked. “Everything okay?”

“Brady...” Sam swallowed “Brady showed up” he answered quietly. Both Rey and Finn’s eyes widened and they hurried over to him. 

“What did he do.” Rey demanded as they both started looking for bruises. 

“Hey! Guys! I told him it was over...and Dean came out before he could hurt me.” Sam told them honestly. Dean and Poe’s eyes widened at the revelation. 

“That jerk was your boyfriend?!”Dean asked surprised, hiding the tiny bit of hurt that Sam didn’t tell him beforehand. 

“Emphasis on was...” Sam answered. Rey sighed in relief. 

“Thank god.” She muttered. Finn snorted but nodded in agreement. He rested a hand on Sam’s shoulder. 

“You good...?” he asked cautiously. Sam looked at him knowing what he was really asking and nodded a little. 

“Yeah..I’m good...”

“Well I would hope so...you officially have a guardian angel.” Rey smirked as she teased, actually giggling when she noticed both Sam and Dean’s tomato red faces. Poe chuckled as Rey hooked her arm through his. “Let’s leave the lovebirds out here and go have some fun. What do you say Finn” Rey glanced at where he still stood with Sam. 

“Go Finn...I’m fine...or as fine as I can be.” Sam told him. Finn nodded a little. 

“You’ll tell me later.” he practically ordered. Sam nodded, his surprise at the hard tone in his eyes. Without warning, Finn’s face lost the look of concern and smiled widely. “Have fun!” he sang as he joined Rey and Poe inside the bar. 

*****************************************************

Sam opened his eyes to clear the memory away as they neared the town Dean had asked for them to meet at. He had never forgot Brady’s threat but what he didn’t realize was that Brady hadn’t forgotten either, that he was just lying in wait for Sam to be alone. Brady sneered as he watched from across the street as Sam got out of the jeep as it pulled up to the  motel across from him. His lips curled in disgust as he watched Dean give Sam a hug, noticing how the hug lingered before he stepped away. 

“He’s mine.” Brady growled, deciding it was time to cash in on his threat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading and I am so so sorry I haven't been posting much but I was working on my book of poetry (entitled "A Conversation between the Dark and the Light). I hope you enjoy this prequel to "Thank you".


End file.
